Andaer Arrathion
---- Andaer Arrathion (アンダエア アラシオン andaea arashion) is an Elven mage originating from the Grey Mountains of Bosco, where one of the largest Elf communities live and prosper after a territorial war with the humans in the country. The son of the chief of the main tribe within the mountains, Andaer was kidnapped in his youth by experimental mages who had wanted to test and view the effects of their new formula which they had claimed to be a recipe for the most destructive super soldier. Tested on and abused, Andaer has lost a majority of his childhood under the selfishness and hateful nature of humans to violation and time being spent on how to control and apply his new abilities thanks to the enhancement. Due to his Elven blood and the great influence and impact that ethernano energy has on Andaer's body, the formula and enhancement of the human's test had majorly malfunctioned much to the human scientists' hypothesis and Andaer's life in the future, as the ability went out of control and destroyed Andaer's natural physiology and biology as an Elf. Now, Andaer is a 'monster' scouring the land with unknown intentions and goals with an ability he has yet to master. An agent of the Vicis Dominion, under the tutelage of Elder Spirit Kuro, Andaer works in the shadows to bring forth Kuro's plan for resurrection. Willing to steal and kill for his newfound master, Andaer is charged with leading strange marine creatures dumped into the oceans by the same scientists that changed Andaer to forward his operations into action. His previous encounter with the demonic group Purgatory has fueled his hate for demon-kind and so takes pleasure in slaughtering demons of many types. His involvement in the Vicis Dominion, his distaste for demons and his unique ability has placed him as the main agent of Kuro's plan for eradicating and destroying Kuro's longtime rival Iskariot. For his work on the front lines and a major asset in Kuro's plan for pandemonium, Andaer is known as Kiirdion's Chosen (キアーディオンス チョセン kiaadionsu chosen) within the Vicis Dominion. Andaer is a major character in the Pandemonium Saga, being one of the main characters within Fairy Tail: Reign and a secondary antagonist in Sixteen Blessings and Fairy Tail: Parousia. Appearance Personality Magic Abilities Curse of Kiirdion (カーヒーウ オフ キアーディオン kaahiiu ofu kiaadion) is a strange ability that is engineered into Andaer's body by human scientists playing god, thus making Andaer the only being in the world to wield it. Nicknamed Curse of Kiirdion by both Kuro and Andaer, the ability allows Andaer to manipulate his body into a particular shape that he wants. However due to the instability of the ability and amateur use of the latter, the Curse of Kiirdion remains unstable and so becomes dangerously hazardous when used for both Andaer and his targets. Andaer commonly transforms his arms into sharp spikes in thus he uses to swipe and stab at his targets but even this just shows how unstable the Curse is currently for Andaer. The affected area is broken as part of the skin turn into black stone in hich makes the form stronger yet through those openings bursts of lightning and electricity spurt outwards from the form and can even harm Andaer or his opponents. Equipment Physical Abilities Magical Prowess Magical Aura *'Magical Signal' Combat Prowess Physical Prowess Immunity to Lightning: Superior Agility: The average speed that a normal elf being can reach around is 45 mph though this is just the average keep in mind and that there are surely other elves that have surpassed this average speed. With this speed, elves can complete a 100 metre running track in just about 4.97 seconds or even finish running a mile in about 1 minute and 20 seconds, which is highly amazing when looking at the statistics of a normal human being. Of course, other things are collected under the term of agility such as coordination, balance, etc. which elves have complete control over as to make sure that they do not stumble when running or when they come to a complete halt. But with their reflexes, they can react in a matter of 0.10 seconds which is somewhat close to the average human's reaction time for the touch stimulis which is around 0.15. The elves have achieved this through the changes that their internal body structure and coating have gone through such as the strengthening and improvement of their muscle tendons and fibres as well as better equipped limb joints that give him more control over his body. Most of Andaer's combat is primarily revolved around his speed and agility as this is his strongest aspect to his body, and how he is able to actually strike the enemy with his attacks. Because of his major lack of strength, Andaer chooses the damage of the strength he is able to apply and inflict on the enemy through the number of times he attacks the target, aiming to land in several attacks like hand strikes in order to build up damage on the target's body. With an ability to also dodge many attacks that are coming his way, Andaer is quite the difficult target to hit if one uses slow but powerful attacks and even projectiles such as arrows or bolts, relying on his speed to keep him up in the heat of battle. Greater Stamina Steel-like Durability: Enhanced Senses: Their enhanced senses can go a very long way, such as noticing a shift in the air when there are projectiles going in whatever direction and even incoming attacks from wherever around the elf's body. These senses have been evolved for the elf to survive and evolved they have, for catching and apprehending an elf is the most difficult thing to do when out hunting for elves. Their controlled senses make them the most fearsome predators, and when combined with their superior agility, these elves sure become one hell of a stalker. They have triple the amount of stimuli and power which explains their enhanced senses, and so can feel way more than a normal human being can. What should be known, is that they are also able to easily sense ethernano energy and magical presence in the area around them, which can be located when the felt presence is within a 100 metre distance within the elf's position. Andaer tactically uses his enhanced senses to plan out attacks as well as detect attacks coming right for him, allowing him to block and deflect when necessary as well as time his attacks according to plans and situations. He is able to sense the environment around him and study the many things going around him, such as the smells of the woodland or the sounds of many distinct voices in cities and rural areas. His senses has been sharpened to where he can pin point and focus on a particular thing in order to study it closely, allowing him to primarily focus on a person's voice during private conversations and take in what that person is saying at the time. Much to Andaer's delight, he can also smell pleasant aromas stronger than the normal human can, as he can really take in the perfume of the source really well. Trivia *Yes